All's fair in Love and War
by BloodBathBabe
Summary: As they say all's fair in Love and War. This is far to true for one unlucky group of ShinRa lovers. A special guest from another one of my stories will make an appearance in this. see if you can spot them. BBB
1. Chapter 1

Vincent Valentine wasn't very happy. His lovers had downright insulted him and then said that he insulted them before kicking him out. He was now walking along the streets moodily and he went to the park. He sat down on a bench and took a swig of the Wutainese wine of a beautiful blend. A sweet aroma echoed around the man. Tseng knew that Vincent was upset and wished to make it better. He also knew that the things he had said to him were the worst kind of thing to say to his fragile lover. He told the others that the things they had said obliviously hurt him.

Sephiroth was upset by the way Vincent had been treated by all of them. "we have to look for him. I cannot begin to forgive myself until we do." Yazoo nodded his head he had been crying for the past 2 hours and didn't trust himself to speak right now. They searched everywhere before meeting up outside the park. They went in a few Midgardians tottering around. There was a black figure on a bench over the other side of the park. They ran over and then they heard the most beautiful melody of a song they all liked what was strange was that it was in Wutainese and Vincent didn't know that language.

Hycycxyh dny jyysarql, hycycxyh dny tou

Cu ldiry nyohd vol xhyoparq

Cu sizy hor ovou

Dnal cicyrd A pryv A viest xy licyiry ysly

Cu sizy dehryt ohiert ort A jyss

Xy cu xot xiu, xy cu cor

Xy cu vyyp-yrt sizyh

Xed tir'd xy cu jhayrt

Uie mor xy cu xot xiu

Xed ertyhldort

Dnod A tir'd ryyt uie ar cu sajy oqoar

Vir'd uie xy cu xot xiu, xy cu cor

Xy cu vyyp-yrt sizyh

Xed tir'd xy cu jhayrt

Uie mor xy cu xot xiu

Xed ertyhldort

Dnod A tir'd ryyt uie oqoar

Ri A tir'd ryyt uie oqoar

Uie irmy coty dnal khicaly

Di ldou xu cu laty

Xed ojdyh licy dacy uie weld kelnyt cy olaty

Uie ryzyh dnieqnd dnod o qahs miest xy ldhirq

Riv A'ss lniv uie niv di qi ir

Xy cu xot xiu, xy cu cor

Xy cu vyyp-yrt sizyh

Xed tir'd xy cu jhayrt

Uie mor xy cu xot xiu

Xed ertyhldort

Dnod A tir'd ryyt uie ar cu sajy oqoar

Vir'd uie xy cu xot xiu, xy cu cor

Xy cu vyyp-yrt sizyh

Xed tir'd xy cu jhayrt

Uie mor xy cu xot xiu

Xed ertyhldort

Dnod A tir'd ryyt uie oqoar

Ri A tir'd ryyt uie oqoar

They listened on in awe as a marvelous and intriguing song was sung. Suddenly they looked up as Grimoire Valentine strode over completely angered. Vincent then burst out singing another favorite of theirs and of his fathers.

Ad ldohdyt ijj li vyss

Dnyu loat vy coty o kyhjymd koah

A msidnyt culysj ar uieh qsihu ort uieh sizy

Niv A sizyt uie,

Niv A mhayt...

Dny uyohl ij mohy ort siuosdu

Vyhy ridnarq xed o lnoc ad lyycl

Dny uyohl xysay vy sazyt o say

"A'ss sizy uie 'das A tay"

Lozy cy Lozy cy Lozy cy

A mor'd jomy dnal sajy osiry

Lozy cy Lozy cy In...

A'c ropyt ort A'c joh jhic nicy

Dny lsody vass liir xy msyor

A'ss yholy dny cycihayl,

Di ldohd oqoar vadn licyxitu ryv

Vol ad oss voldyt

Oss dnod sizy?...

A norq cu nyot ort A otzyhdaly

O lies jih losy ih hyrd

A nozy ri nyohd, A'c mist arlaty

A nozy ri hyos ardyrd

Lozy cy Lozy cy Lozy cy

A mor'd jomy dnal sajy osiry

Lozy cy Lozy cy In...

A'c ropyt ort A'c joh jhic nicy

Yomn raqnd A mhu, A ldass xysayzy dny say

A'ss sizy uie 'das A tay

This bought tears to their eyes as their xysizyt got up and walked around singing that and stopped when he reached the pond. Then did they notice he was crying. " come on Koishii lets get you home." he nodded and went along with them. "Answer this one question love. How did you learn Wutainese?" Vincent's' reply was soft but they could here it. "I am part Wutainese and I learn't the language from my mother."


	2. Chapter 2

They knew they were probably over and it served them right. Tseng was shocked, Yazoo was crying, Sephiroth was out cold and Vincent was well gone. They went looking for him when Sephiroth came round they couldn't find him. Ebony Blackwater knew she was in deep shit when Vincent arrived at her door sobbing. She guided the taller man inside setting him on the couch. "Vincent I need you to tell me whats wrong. I just wish to know is all." He nodded slowly and began.

 **Flashback**

 **Vincent came home to see his lovers curled up together. He was tired so curled up on the armchair closest to them. He sighed contently and closed his eyes. He was shaken awake by Tseng he asked what was wrong all he got was an angry glare from all 3 of them. "What did I do now?" he had asked. "You know perfectly well what you did. We are ashamed Vince we thought we could trust you." they replied coldly. He sat up bewildered and asked "What?" "Rufus ShinRa love. Him and you making out in the elevator." Vincent was shocked and hurt. "He came onto me babes never id I ever like him. EVER!" They didn't believe him. He stood up abruptly. A cold glare settled on his face as he said "Well you never stop to consider me. I was at work all day working and I am tired and sore, my hand has cramped up and I have to get out because you don't trust me as far as you can throw me. GOODBYE!" He didn't see the hurt looks on his lovers faces as he slammed the door behind him.**

 **End Flashback**

She was sitting there open mouthed at him. As he fell asleep on her. She lay him down. His head was in her lap and she was stroking his hair. She sighed and he became restless so she sung a song.

Uie mokdehy cy vadn o ldohy

A'ss jissiv uie oruvnyhy

Uie syot cy ardi dyckdodair

A qeyll uie ryyt di yrwiu

A'c sapy o pat vadn o diu

A'c silarq cu mirmyrdhodair

Iry pall jhic uie ort A'c ir jahy

Uieh diemn al oss A tylahy

Iry siip ort uie dopy cy naqnyh

Uie priv A miestr'd hylald

Uo, A call yzyhu dacy A'c vadn uie

Yzyhu dacy dnod vy pall

A'c ar nyozyr vnyr uie pall

Nyozyr vnyr uie pall cy

Uie vyhy lyrd di cy jhic Virtyhsort

A'c ar nyozyr vnyr uie pall

Nyozyr vnyr uie pall cy

Uie vyhy lyrd di cy jhic Virtyhsort

A qi mhofu vnyr uie pall cy

Lniv cy niv uie call cy

Dopy cy vadn uie xomp di Virtyhsort

Uie priv A miestr'd hylald

Uo, A call yzyhu dacy A'c vadn uie

Yzyhu dacy dnod vy pall

A thyoc ij uie yzyhu raqnd

Jyysl sapy A'c silarq cu cart

Dny jyysar'l weld qyddarq ldhirqyh

(Qyh, qyh, qyh, qyh)

Cu nyot al lkarrar' ohiert

Uie ksou vadn cy xed A'c xiert

A mor'd hylald oru sirqyh

Iry pall jhic uie ort A'c ir jahy

Uieh diemn al oss A tylahy

Iry siip ort uie dopy cy naqnyh

Uie priv A miestr'd hylald

Uo, A call yzyhu dacy A'c vadn uie

Yzyhu dacy dnod vy pall

A'c ar nyozyr vnyr uie pall

Nyozyr vnyr uie pall cy

Uie vyhy lyrd di cy jhic Virtyhsort

A'c ar nyozyr vnyr uie pall

Nyozyr vnyr uie pall cy

Uie vyhy lyrd di cy jhic Virtyhsort

A qi mhofu vnyr uie pall cy

Lniv cy niv uie call cy

Dopy cy vadn uie xomp di Virtyhsort

Uie priv A miestr'd hylald

Uo, A call yzyhu dacy A'c vadn uie

Yzyhu dacy dnod vy pall

Uie priv dnod A'c nukridafyt

Yomn dacy A siip ar uieh yuyl

Uie priv A miestr'd talqealy

Ort A miestr'd hylald yzyhu dacy dnod vy pall

A'c ar, A'c ar nyozyr vnyr uie pall cy

Nyozyr vnyr uie pall cy

Uie vyhy lyrd di cy jhic Virtyhsort

Iin, ad'l nyozyr vnyr uie pall cy

Nyozyr vnyr uie pall cy

Uie vyhy lyrd di cy jhic Virtyhsort

A qi mhofu vnyr uie pall cy

Xoxu, tir'd hylald cy

Dopy cy vadn uie xomp di Virtyhsort

Uie priv A dnod A'c nukridafyt xu uieh yuyl

Ort A weld mor'd hylald

Yzyhu dacy dnod vy pall

Uie priv A dnod A'c nukridafyt xu uieh yuyl

Ort A weld mor'd hylald

Yzyhu dacy dnod vy pall

He settled again and she weighed her options. She **could** call his lovers but that would upset him **or** let him stay here. She chose to let him stay. She sighed. Her long black hair falling behind the sofa . This was going to be a long night


	3. Chapter 3

Tseng and his lovers had searched everywhere for Vincent and now were looking at his contacts to see who he could have gone to. They saw Ebony Blackwater on the list as the only girl. They went to her place and listened as karaoke music floated through the door it was quite good to say the least.

Lny pyykl Ciëd yd Mnortir

Ar nyh khyddu moxaryd

'Syd dnyc yod mopy,' lny loul

Weld sapy Cohay Ordiaryddy

O xeasd-ar hycytu

Jih Phelmnyz ort Pyrrytu

Od orudacy or arzadodair

Uie mor'd tymsary

Mozaoh ort maqohyddyl

Vyss zyhlyt ar ydageyddy

Ybdhoihtarohasu ramy

Lny'l o Passyh Geyyr

Qerkivtyh, qysodary

Turocady vadn o solyh xyoc

Qeohordyyt di xsiv uieh cart

Orudacy

Hymiccyrtyt od dny khamy

Arlodaoxsy or okkydady

Vorro dhu?

Di oziat micksamodairl

Lny ryzyh pykd dny locy otthyll

Ar mirzyhlodair

Lny lkipy weld sapy o xohiryll

Cyd o cor jhic Mnaro

Vyrd tivr di Qyalno Caron

Dnyr oqoar armatyrdossu

Aj uie'hy dnod vou armsaryt

Kyhjecy mocy rodehossu jhic Kohal

Jih mohl lny miestr'd mohy syll

Joldataiel ort khymaly

Lny'l o Passyh Geyyr

Qerkivtyh, qysodary

Turocady vadn o solyh xyoc

Qeohordyyt di xsiv uieh cart

Orudacy

Thik ij o nod lny'l ol vassarq ol

Ksoujes ol o kellu mod

Dnyr cicyrdohasu ied ij omdair

Dyckihohasu ied ij qol

Di oxlisedysu thazy uie vast, vast..

Lny'l oss ied di qyd uie

Lny'l o Passyh Geyyr

Qerkivtyh, qysodary

Turocady vadn o solyh xyoc

Qeohordyyt di xsiv uieh cart

Orudacy

Hymiccyrtyt od dny khamy

Arlodaoxsy or okkydady

Vorro dhu?

Uie vorro dhu...

They knocked as soon as the song ended. A females voice called out "Coming!" and a woman in her early 20's answered the door. Her long black hair falling to her ankles as she smiled gently "Oh hello Tseng, Sephiroth, Yazoo Vincent's inside" she stepped aside inviting them in. they saw Vincent sitting in the sofa quietly muttering under his breath. He seemed decided when he stood up and selected song they never heard before and turned off the lyrics. It was in Wutainese when he sang.

Al dnal dny hyos sajy?

Al dnal weld jordolu?

Moeqnd ar o sortlsaty,

Ri ylmoky jhic hyosadu.

Ikyr uieh yuyl,

Siip ek di dny lpayl ort lyy,

A'c weld o kiih xiu, A ryyt ri luckodnu,

Xymoely A'c yolu micy, yolu qi,

Saddsy naqn, saddsy siv,

Oruvou dny vart xsivl tiylr'd hyossu coddyh di cy, di cy.

Coco, weld passyt o cor,

Ked o qer oqoarld nal nyot,

Kessyt cu dhaqqyh, riv ny'l tyot.

Coco, sajy not weld xyqer,

Xed riv A'zy qiry ort dnhivr ad oss ovou.

Coco, iin,

Tatr'd cyor di copy uie mhu,

Aj A'c rid xomp oqoar dnal dacy dicihhiv,

Mohhu ir, mohhu ir ol aj ridnarq hyossu coddyhl.

Dii sody, cu dacy nol micy,

Lyrd lnazyhl tivr cu lkary,

Xitu'l omnarq oss dny dacy.

Qiitxuy, yzyhuxitu, A'zy qid di qi,

Qiddo syozy uie oss xynart ort jomy dny dhedn.

Coco, iin (oruvou dny vart xsivl),

A tir'd vorro tay,

A licydacyl valn A't ryzyh xyyr xihr od oss.

A lyy o saddsy lasnieyddi ij o cor,

Lmohociemny, Lmohociemny, vass uie ti dny Jortorqi?

Dnertyhxisd ort saqndrarq,

Zyhu, zyhu jhaqndyrarq cy.

(Qosasyi) Qosasyi.

(Qosasyi) Qosasyi,

Qosasyi Jaqohi

Coqrajami.

A'c weld o kiih xiu, rixitu sizyl cy.

Ny'l weld o kiih xiu jhic o kiih jocasu,

Lkohy nac nal sajy jhic dnal cirldhiladu.

Yolu micy, yolu qi, vass uie syd cy qi?

Xalcasson! Ri, vy vass rid syd uie qi. (Syd nac qi!)

Xalcasson! Vy vass rid syd uie qi. (Syd nac qi!)

Xalcasson! Vy vass rid syd uie qi. (Syd cy qi!)

Vass rid syd uie qi. (Syd cy qi!)

Ryzyh, ryzyh syd uie qi

Ryzyh syd cy qi, in.

Ri, ri, ri, ri, ri, ri, ri.

In, coco cao, coco cao (Coco cao, syd cy qi.)

Xyysfyxex nol o tyzas ked olaty jih cy, jih cy, jih cy.

Li uie dnarp uie mor ldiry cy ort lkad ar cu yuy?

Li uie dnarp uie mor sizy cy ort syozy cy di tay?

In, xoxu, mor'd ti dnal di cy, xoxu,

Weld qiddo qyd ied, weld qiddo qyd haqnd ieddo nyhy.

(In, uyon, in uyon)

Ridnarq hyossu coddyhl,

Oruiry mor lyy,

Ridnarq hyossu coddyhl,

Ridnarq hyossu coddyhl di cy.

Oruvou dny vart xsivl.

They were stunned as Vincent turned around he froze. "Hi?" he said quietly before collapsing...

The songs so far are :

Bad Boy

Save Me

I'm in heaven when you kiss me

Killer Queen

Bohemian Rhapsody


End file.
